


Обречённые

by lavellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, OOC, alternative universe, ангст, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellie/pseuds/lavellie
Summary: У нас попросту не осталось иного выхода. Ведь нас догнали. Загнали в угол, лишив всех путей к отступлению.Так позволишь ли ты убить себя кому-то помимо меня? И позволю ли я убить меня кому-то помимо тебя?
Kudos: 2





	Обречённые

Ойкава любит Иваизуми. Любил, любит и будет любить, даже когда их несчастные души освободятся от земных тягот и отправятся в вековое путешествие по самым укромным уголкам Вселенной, бросая усмешки в сторону тех, кто продолжает мучаться.   
Верить в загробную жизнь несомненно глупо, Иваизуми согласится и назовёт Тоору мечтательным дураком, но обязательно обнимет и поцелует украдкой. 

Ойкава любит Иваизуми по-разному. 

По-взрослому, когда выстанывает его имя, сжимая простынь и кусая губы, стараясь быть потише. Быть пойманными за такими вещами в Токио сорок восьмого равносильно смерти. 

По-юношески, когда с задором целует его в коридорах организации и явно веселится. Любить в Токио сорок восьмого запрещено. Это отвратительно и низко. Тем более человека своего пола. 

Но кто же ответит, почему любить так приятно? Почему осознание их близости так греет душу, когда тот прячется в обломках здания, со всех сторон обдуваемый ледяным ветром? Разве может что-то настолько невероятное быть отвратительным? Отвратительные вещи дух не захватывают и улыбок не вызывают тоже. 

И любит по-детски, когда хватает за руку и указывает на солнце, садящееся где-то на окраинах. Никто не видит в этом романтики (такое слово произносить не следует вовсе), но Ойкава искренне радуется каждой секунде, проведённой за таким простым занятием. 

Тоору плачет ночами и скрывает чувства под привычной ухмылкой днём. 

— Ему до перевода меньше года — сказал командир. 

Хаджиме переведён не будет, ведёт себя слишком странно и может предоставлять опасность для едва установившейся организации в чертовом Токио сорок восьмого. 

— Ему меньше года до смерти, если сделает хоть одно лишнее действие, — сказал командир. 

Лишнее действие? Да пожалуйста. Только сделает его Ойкава, ведь терять Иваизуми в его планы не входит, а вот разрушить эту самую организацию? Чем не план?

Он продолжает вести себя беззаботно и уже не плачет ночами, ведь посвящает каждую размышлениям. 

«Уничтожить Токио-48, их глупые установки и чёртовы запреты испытывать чувства».

Но в итоге лишь задыхается, так крепко сжимая в руке пистолет, что пальцы вот-вот судорогой сведёт. Лёгкие горят огнём от продолжительного бега, лёгкие горят огнём от истерики, накатившей меньше часа назад, лишившей его самообладания и послужившей спусковым крючком. 

Хотите узнать, как можно попасться самым глупым образом? Спросите у Ойкавы Тоору, он в этих делах теперь мастер.

Иваизуми зажимает простреленное плечо, тяжело дышит и жмётся к стене. Он бросает взгляды на Ойкаву и понимает, что живыми они отсюда не выйдут. 

По одну сторону вооружённый отряд, готовый сопроводить их прямиком на эшафот и показать остальным, что бывает с мечтательными мальчиками. 

По другую пропасть. Разрушенный город, лишенный жизни и готовый впитать в себя их бренные тела. 

— Я хочу касаться кончиков твоих пальцев. Хочу сжимать твои холодные руки и оставлять поцелуи на родных запястьях. Мечтаю обнимать тебя, не думая о терзающих нас суетах этого никчёмного мира. Не бояться, что нас догонят. И не бояться, что ты умрёшь. Но у нас попросту не осталось иного выхода. Ведь нас догнали. Загнали в угол, лишив всех путей к отступлению, — думает Иваизуми. 

— Позволишь ли ты убить себя кому-то помимо меня? И позволю ли я убить меня кому-то помимо тебя? — думает Ойкава.

Они целуются в последний раз, размазывая слёзы по щекам, прижимаются друг к другу лбами и ощущают бешеное дыхание, которому суждено оборваться. 

Ойкава прижимает к его виску пистолет. Истерически смеётся и вновь заходится в рыданиях. 

— Я люблю тебя, Ива-чан, — шепчет он, — Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, — продолжает всхлипывать. 

Иваизуми наклоняется к нему и невесомо касается солёных от слёз губ. 

— Я люблю тебя, Тоору, — отвечает он, приставляя огнестрел к голове самого важного человека в его короткой жизни. 

Находит свободную руку Ойкавы. Сжимает так сильно, как только может, и считает до трёх. 

Выстрел.


End file.
